


Spooning

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, They're cute, cause i like that trope, clarke is his bestie, your usual bellamy is high on pills (for medical reasons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: A very high (damn those painkillers) Bellamy shows up at his best friend’s place in the middle of the night. Bellarke AU





	Spooning

Clarke woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She groaned when she got a look at the clock that read 3am, burying her face in her pillow. The relentless knocking - if it could be referred to as such - finally made her shuffle to the front door. 

She frowned in confusion when she looked through the peephole. The door squeaked when she opened it. 

“Hi,” she croaked, pushing hair out of her face. 

“Clarke.” Her best friend slash neighbor slash secret love of her live strode past her into the apartment, dropping on the couch. 

“That is me,” she deadpanned, shutting the door and joining a soon-to-be-dead-for-waking-her-up-who-is-she-kidding-she-loves-him-too-much-for-that man. “What’s going on ?” 

“At this exact moment ? I mean the world is so big so I’d say probably a loooooooooot of stuff. Like a lot. Lots,” Bellamy ended in a whisper as if it were a great secret. 

“Alright.” She bit her lower lip to refrain from laughing as he wiggled around, trying to find a satisfying position. 

“I am so high right now.” 

“Yeah, those meds are no joke.” 

“Stupid shoes.” 

Clarke couldn’t hold her laughter after that, remembering the day he’d stumbled to her place, wearing only a towel and yelling about Murphy leaving his damn shoes in the bathroom again. 

“Only you would find a way to break your ankle while getting ouf a shower,” she teased, poking his chest. 

“I’m special like that.” He smiled dreamily, his soft gaze never leaving her face. “Only you would know what to do in that situation.” 

“I’m pretty sure anyone can find ice and call 911. Anyway,” she shied away from the debate they’d had for the past two days, “what are you doing here ? Shouldn’t you be asleep ?” 

“I should. But I figured maybe I had a concussion.” 

“It’s been 48 hours. You’re fine,” she reassured him, angling her body towards his. 

“And maybe I miss your bed.” 

She outright laughed at that. _Don’t read too much into it, Clarke._

“That’s not weird or anything.” 

“It just smells better. Smells like you.” He leaned in, sniffing her hair. “Delicious.” 

Her heart skipped a beat before picking back up twice as fast. 

“Alright.” She swallowed. “Um do you want to spend the night here ? This is the last time, alright the doctor said you were clear,” she added as he smiled excitedly. 

“Yes !” He kissed her cheek before getting up and stumbling towards her bedroom. 

She followed, making sure he was settled in, and fine maybe she melted a little bit when she saw him snuggled up in her pink blanket. 

“Stay,” he whispered as she made to leave the room. “Please.” 

She hesitated long enough for him to start whining. 

“Fine, fine,” she relented. 

She got in, facing away from him, careful not to jostle his injured ankle. “Better ?” 

She froze as his arms wrapped around her, his chest pressing against her back. His breath stirred the hair at the back of her neck, sending shudders rolling down her spine. 

“Better now.” 

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” she breathed out. 

He immediately drew back. “I’m sorry I thought you were -”

“I’m fine,” she laughed, “but sober you might not be into spooning.” 

“Sober me would love spooning, trust me. So is this okay ?” 

He waited until she nodded to hold her once more. A few minutes passed without a word and Clarke thought he’d fallen asleep when she heard his next words. 

“Thanks for taking care of me, Princess.”

“Always,” she promised. 

“I know. This is why I fell in love with you. Well, one of the reasons anyway cause you’re smart and insanely beautiful and your doodles are like super cute and you’re super cute and, and...” 

She didn’t know whether or not she was even breathing by that point. 

“Bellamy ?” she whispered when he abruptly stopped muttering. 

He was already snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! The show is killing me with these two


End file.
